starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
John Corbatu
John Corbatu is a Jedi Padawan of the Old Republic. Appearance He is a slender man who is very fit for his age. His skin has a slight and natural tan to it. Like most Jedi Padawan human males, his hair is kept relatively short with a skinny braid down his right side. However, it is spiked up and forward a bit. Most would find him rather handsome for a young man. Unlike the traditional Jedi attire, his comprises of a ocean blue tunic, matching pants, and a dark blue robe. Although not inappropriate, it does turn some heads in the order. Personality To most of the Jedi order, he seems cocky and overconfident. He never seems to understand the gravity of certain situations. In such situations, he constantly cracks jokes. He also always seem to treat every confrontation as a game. What few people know is that this cocky exterior is just a coping mechanism to settle his nerves, push his fear aside, and raise his confidence. This is also used to anger his opponents. What few people know is that he is insecure about his abilities. He doesn't like to make mistakes. This is why he is constantly honing his skills and coming up with new techniques in between assignments. He'll never complain, unless it is for sarcastic purposes, and he will complete his tasks to the letter. He just can't stand to disappoint anyone, even if the task is something minor. He is also self-sacrificing. Whether it is his friends or complete strangers, he will gladly lay down his life to protect them. He mainly lives by his mother's example on this, for she sacrificed herself to save him and his father, Shawn. He is incredibly determined to be one of the best swordsman in the Order. Equipment He wields two standard lightsabers that are each powered by a single blue crystal. These can also combine to form a saberstaff. They are rather simplistic in design. Abilities His cockiness does have some merit to it. Despite being a Padawan learner, he is quite the swordsman. He is mainly skilled in Jar'Kai style, as is apparent in his use of two lightsabers. He is also highly skilled in Ataru, the fast pace, aggressive lightsaber form that utilizes that force enhanced acrobatics and sweeping motions, and Soresu, the defensive lightsaber form that utilizes tight movements. He is also proficient in Makashi, the elegant lightsaber form that focuses on grace and footwork. Knowing a variety of styles, he combines them to the maximize their strengths while minimizing their weaknesses. He also creates new moves to further refine his technique, and he has been known to use unorthodox methods to offset his opponents. However, he has yet to create a concrete style to rely on. His technique is fast paced, relying heavily on speed, agility, and versatility to undermine and overwhelm the defenses of his opponents. Rather than powering through them bluntly, he would chip away at them with quick and unrelenting precision. Often, While he mainly focuses on offense, he is not without defense. When put in a defensive position, he would use fast movements to deflect attacks rather than stonewall them. Plus, he does not let his focus on his opponents blind him to his surroundings. Even in intense skirmishes, he continually scans his environment, weighing his options. Despite this, his defenses with his blades are merely decent at best, and can be undermined by those of equal or greater caliber. Most of his force abilities are fairly standard for an apprentice of his age. However, he does have a few unique traits: *Force Equilibrium: While considered an offshoot of Force Pull, it's an ability that he pioneered. It alters his equilibrium by influencing the electromagnetic force between his feet and the surface, causing them to attract to one another. This allows him to scale any solid surface, giving him more use of his environment. This attraction doesn't work at a distance, however. Concentration on it also varies based on the material the surfaces are made of, with magnetic metals being the least taxing. *He is well advanced in the use of Force Augmentation, well beyond that of the average Padawan. Mainly, he uses it to enhance his already impressive speed and agility, becoming a whirlwind of motion. Yet, he only enhances his strength and constitution when his initial defenses are not enough. *His Force Shield is also well advanced, able to defend against powerful onslaughts of Forced-based attacks. Only the most powerful or most skilled Force adepts and powers can break through this defense. Yet it requires a great deal of concentration to use at its fullest extent. As far as his natural abilities go, he possesses great amounts of speed, agility, and stamina. He was swift and quick-footed, always moving. He can also keep up a continuous sprint for long periods of time. He is no acrobat, though. However, he does fall heavily to Jar'Kai's weaknesses. He doesn't have the upper arm strength required for strong one-handed blocks, and he often is too reliant on both his blade. He can still hold his own with one blade, but just barely and not for very long. Also, his constitution is rather lacking, and he will go down after a few good direct hits. While he does bolster this with Force Augmentation, he does so only when his previous defenses have been broken through or undermined, and by then, it is usually too late. Plus, the nature of his style will burn through his energy, negatively affecting his stamina. Finally, he tends to charge into his battles, preferring to ends fights as quick as possible. This, at time, leads him to getting over his head. He is also quite the pilot for his age. His style of flight is typically fast and loose, often eluding enemy fighters. History Born on the planet Daxion, a Sith-controlled planet at the time, John Corbatu, his father, Shawn, and his mother hid in the wilderness, hunting for food and avoiding the inhabitants to survive. They constantly had to move due to Sith armies continuously combing the planent. During that time, Shawn began training him in the ways of the Force. He even used sticks and small rocks to simulate lightsaber wielding. Finally, by age five, a Republic starship landed on the planet to escort them out. Unfortunately, the inhabitants were right on their tail. Seeing no other way to make it to the starship safely, John's mother stayed behind to fend the inhabitants off long enough for her child and Shawn to reach the starship and escape the planet. She lasted for fifteen minutes before falling down from her wounds. His father, then took him to the Jedi High Council on Coruscant. There, he told the Council of how John was his son, how the mother died, and why he felt Daxion should be left alone. They then tested John to see if he was Force sensitive, which he was. John then gave his testimony on how he wanted to be as selfless as his mother, who sacrificed herself to save him and his father. After hearing this, the Council allowed him to be trained. John was then trained in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he made friendships with three other younglings of his age, Kala Xiam, Staar Natir, and Akina Paxxinu. He also developed his admiration for the sword and his desire to master it. He also developed his overconfident façade, which irritated some of his peers and teachers. His father did visit him occasionally, seeing how his training was going, but for the most part, they kept their distance from each other. At age twelve, John built his first lightsabers and was given the rank of Padawan learner. Once on Coruscant, he was assign, to his surprise, to his father as his master. At first, he thought that this was some kind of joke, but after questioning the Council about their decision, he saw that they knew that they both will uphold the Jedi Code and genuinely trusted both Shawn and him. Together they went on at least twenty different missions over the course of five years. Some of which required the use of lightsabers. On one of these hostile missions, he employed his keen mind to invent Force Equilibrium. This gave him a massive edge in sword fighting, as it maximized the amount of area he could use for combat. Some of these missions also reunited him with his friends from the Jedi Academy. He continued to hone his skills, even challenging some of the masters of the Jedi Order to sparing matches. He would also would ask these masters for additional tasks in between missions. His master, Shawn, acknowledged his drive to become a master swordsman. He even encouraged it, so long as it did not cloud his mind and make him lose sight of the Jedi Code. Often, John would spar with Akina, which sparked a bit of a friendly rivalry between the two. At age seventeen, John and his master were sent to examine the Nightstalker, a ship that had been out of communication for some time. When they got to the ship's last coordinates, they found it floating aimlessly in space. Once inside, they found that all the bodies were either cut down by lightsabers or were killed by ways of the Force. Further investigation showed that the attackers of the Nightstarker were female humans and were in fact trained in the Jedi Arts. One of the attackers referred to herself as Carnage. John had a difficult time looking at the footage. Not only was this Carnage very skilled, she was downright brutal, even went as far as crushing two men's heads with the Force. Their was also no real motive for the attack. All the cargo on the ship was accounted for, and all the bodies on the ships were identified. This puzzled John so much that he studied the evidence for three months. He would not see Carnage or her associate until a year later, where they meet face to face on Xore, an industrialist planet in the outer rim. There, he and his master fought them. John was able to overpower Carnage using his skills in dueling, but she began throwing objects at him to break his concentration. In the end, Carnage and her associate, who his master found out to be Darth Malice, manage to escape. After comparing notes with his master, John realized that they were dealing with two Sith Lords. Once they shared this to the Jedi Council, he and his master were assigned to find their next target. With no sign of Darth Carnage or Darth Malice since and no connection to their hit on the Nightstalker and Xore, John and his master have yet to find them. Trivia *His mother is currently unnamed. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Jedi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Legends Category:Fanon Category:Pending